Hunter Diaries
by khalko13
Summary: Kat and her group of friends are Vampire Hunters,when they follow a group of cold ones to Mystic Falls, Virginia they find the town crawling with vampires and make some awesome friends. (I'm no good at summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

We traveled quickly to Virginia. The vampire clan in Forks, Washington was moving out of where they've settled for a few years. They'd run into a different type of vampire if they got too close to a quaint town called Mystic Falls, and they were going too close to it for my liking.

"Kat calm down, they don't even know we know what they are, or if we're even following them," my friend Alex said from the seat behind mine of the car we were driving.

"We were supposed to kill them while they were there, protect our secret, stay alive," said James said also in the backseat.

"What do you think Ana?" I asked my friend who had remained quiet throughout the bickering. She was usually the smartest one of us and would be leading our band of misfits if she wasn't so shy. She replied from the back row of seats.

"I don't know but they are headed toward Mystic Falls. We need information on what the vamps there are up to. John was just in the area and said Klaus found a way to make hybrids they don't know about the other"

"They will, if we don't keep an eye on things," said Stark as he was driving.

"Eyes on the road," James snapped as the car swerved on the interstate. "Next time I'm driving."

"He's driving better than you, any ways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Ana continued, "John was chased out by an original and went to check out a different coven in Alaska. Told us to be careful and get information. Oh Kat, take this." She tossed me a ring that I caught from the passenger seat. "It'll make you seem human, heart will work and everything. It'll draw attention at school if you start to sparkle."

"Why is she sparkling and missing a heartbeat may I ask?" said Alex.

"You know when Ana and I took the trip to see what Angela was up to? A cold one decided we might taste good. I was target number one, and he bit me. Ana pulled off a witch stunt and two days later I wake up to find out I turned into a cold one. I've been eating bunnies and juice boxes instead of people."

"OK, gross, do we need to worry about being eaten in our sleep?" James asked.

"No," Ana and I said at the same time.

"I've got the thirst under control. I knew this might happen someday, I wish it didn't but it did. I've accepted it," I said.

"Wow, how are you really handling it?" said Alex she knew me too well.

"I hate it, but I'm better off a vampire than dead, that and the thought that I might be able to save more people have let me keep from trying to kill myself."

They knew how much I didn't want to be a vampire. James thought I'd make a great one and so did Stark however.

"No James we won't send her packing! She's our friend and having a vampire on our side will be a good thing. You and Stark wanted that creep to change her in her sleep!" Alex exclaimed.

I stared daggers at him and Stark, "You what! Tell me now or I'll rip both of your heads off."

"If you do that you won't get your other present," said Ana.

I took a deep breath and calmed down. "What present?" I said curious, I knew I took the bait but curiosity never killed me before.

She handed James a bracelet that he handed to me having no interest in a bracelet. "It's another shifter; this one will always return to your wrist, I saw the vamp throw your sword which I assumed was shift. Didn't feel like finding it so you get a new one."

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I screamed with relief.

"Guys our friends are headed toward Mystic Falls they just took the exit," said Alex more worried than before.

"Ana do we have to find a house or did John buy one for us already." Stark said as we turned off the interstate.

"Umm, I don't know the address but it's the house next to where the Salvatore's live."

"They don't know about us right? The Salvatore's?" asked James.

"No they don't, but we know them," I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove for another five minutes through the beautiful small town. The high school was a large brick building attached to a large empty parking lot with a lot of grounds around it. You could tell it was small because there were no McDonald's. Finally we pulled into a driveway after we passed a large house which I assumed was the Salvatore's.

The house was huge, it looked ancient on the outside but it was new and chic on the inside. Standing in the living room when we walked in was my favorite person in the world, Alaric Saltzman my adopted father. He treated me like his own flesh and blood.

"Sup Ric?" Stark called out from behind me.

"Nothing much; I signed you all up for high school. I'll be your history teacher. Kat and Ana you two are in all the same classes as Stefan and Elena. Elena and Stefan are going out; Elena isn't a vampire, but she knows that Stefan is. Alex you are in a good amount of classes with Elena's brother. Stark and James your schedules are varying. I don't know what classes that coven you were speaking about has but we can change them if needed. Did I forget anything?"

"No, it's good to have you back. Have you met any of them?" I asked as everyone went to find their rooms.

"A long time ago I met Damon Salvatore he is the one that killed Isobel."

"So you've got to make him pay his debts?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to head out; I got an apartment closer to town. Oh and by the way hope you like your present. It's in the garage. Happy eighteenth birthday, it's a good thing you look about sixteen, we'd have to change how we operate."

"Leave it to you to remember everyone forgot. Alaric, a cold one got me a few days ago. Ana couldn't save me."

"Oh kid I'm so sorry, He said as he gave me a hug, "Did Ana give you the new ring?"

He nodded to the poison ring Ana gave me earlier it was silver and had a light purple stone in the center.

"Yeah it's supposed to make me seem more human. I'm still trying to control my strength, but the thirst isn't really as bad as I always imagined it."

"Kat you'll handle this better than anyone as long as you stay your normal self. Yours is the one with the bow on it. Hope you like it."

He left and I headed upstairs to my room, I knew he got me a car I just didn't feel like finding out what car. I wanted to find out if I needed to shop for decent clothing before school tomorrow or not. So I flashed to my room and checked out the closet. It wasn't too bad I guess I'd survive for a little bit.

I went across the hall to Alex's room. The door was closed. I knocked and waited for an answer. After waiting a minute I looked in and saw she wasn't there. I wandered downstairs and found Ana.

"Hey did you check out the garage yet? Ric got us all cars. He got you something extra because you're his favorite though. Stark was admiring it earlier. You might want to check it out before he takes it."

"Kay, have you seen Alex anywhere?"

"James, Stark, and Alex went into town to get some stuff. Matches and some more knives I think."

"Okay."

I walked into the garage and saw my car; it was a bright yellow hard top convertible. The type of car I've wanted for ages. It was something near the keys on the wall that caught my attention though. There was a big bow on a medium-sized box. There were small animal-like sounds that caught my attention as I walked over to it.

I lifted up the lid to the box that was barely on and my heart stopped. It was the cutest puppy I had ever seen. It looked like a German Sheppard. I searched around for a note and finally found one wishing me a happy birthday from Alaric. It also confirmed that it was a girl and still needed a name.

I picked her up and went inside to find Ana again. She was in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards. She finally gave up and mumbled something and suddenly a cupboard in the other room went flying open. I followed her to it and saw her pull out a leash and collar and handed them to me.

"What do you think you'll name her?" she asked.

"Sierra I think." Sierra's ears perked at the sound of her name.

"I think she likes it. Come on lets take her for a walk."

I slide the collar on her and clipped the leash onto it while Ana pulled out a bag of treats from a different cupboard. She handed me one and I bent down to give it to Sierra. She devoured it quickly and I stood and grabbed another.

"Sierra," I waited for her to look at me, "Sit," and she sat. I was impressed. I heard dogs took forever to train. The fact that she already had her name down as well as sit was astounding. "Let's go."

We started down the road toward the Salvatore's. It took about five minutes to get to their house. Their house was about as big as ours is. We continued past it and didn't see anyone though. We walked for another minute or so and turned around.

"Can I just flash us back, it'll be dark soon and I don't want to deal with werewolves tonight. It's almost a full moon."

"Yeah you're right." I gathered up Sierra who was exhausted and poof Ana did her witch thing and we were in the living room of our new house.

"Surprise!" A bunch of people said as I opened my eyes.

The living room was decked out for a party. It was awesome. There were streamers everywhere. The best surprise was my friend Bri who wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Mystic Falls.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing, thank you so much!" I said, "Bri, when did you get here I thought you were following that lead south?"

"I made someone else in the pack do it. Besides there are enough vamps here that you might want a werewolf helping you."

The rest of the night flew by; we were all excited about tomorrow. Most of us at least, James and Alex were on the edge of freaking out; maybe they were right and we should be more cautious, but today was not the day for me to feel cautious.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay down in my bed that night not feeling tired at all. I remembered an hour later that cold ones don't sleep and I have not slept one wink since I changed. So I carefully got up without disturbing Sierra who had fallen asleep in a pile of blankets at the end of my bed. I padded out of the room and down to the kitchen. In all the hubbub I hadn't been able to explore the house. I went downstairs to see if this house had our usual set up.

There was a room sectioned off like a dungeon, also a separate room filled with our trolley of vervain, and some wolfsbane.

I touched each of the plants wondering if cold ones were immune. Neither did anything when I touched them. I took a piece of vervain before I left though, because I had no way to see if I could be compelled.

On the way back up to my room I stopped and looked at a mirror. I'd been putting this off since I became a cold vamp. I knew Ana said she'd do something to make me look more human and help the cravings, but none of that could prepare me to look into my reflection.

I saw a familiar stranger. The person that stared back at me was paler than any normal person, but not as pale as the other cold ones. My eyes were still green, but they looked more emerald than they had been before. My hair was still a light brown and coming down to my waist in natural big curls, but it looked stronger, shinier. I looked inhumanly gorgeous like cold ones I've seen before, but I looked more human than any of the cold ones I've seen.

Perfect teeth, check, perfect hair, check, perfect eyes, check. Send me to bloodsucker boarding school because I'm missing a check in one spot. Lack of care for human life, blank and I'll keep it that way.

I laughed quietly to myself and concentrated on listening to the sounds around me. I heard four normal heartbeats. The rougher heartbeat of Sierra and one faster than the others, Bri, probably because she was a werewolf. Otherwise it was quiet, almost too quiet.

Morning finally came around and I ended up attempting to make breakfast for everyone. The good news was the eggs didn't catch fire. I made everyone eggs and toast with nutella mixed with vervain. Either the toast was barely toasted or I was actually getting better at cooking none of it was burned.

I got dressed in dark blue jeans, a mint green t-shirt and faux dark brown leather jacket. I searched the shoes and found a pair of black boots with two buckles crisscrossing that went up to my knees.

I grabbed a cute bag and went downstairs to look for school supplies.

"Stark do you know where the school supplies are?" I asked him.

"On the table."

"Kay, do we want to take my car to school?" I said as I grabbed a notebook a few pencils and a binder, and stuffed them into my bag.

"Sure, I'll drive."

"Um no, my car, I drive. Sierra!"

I heard the pitter patter of four paws coming down the stairs and went toward the back door. I opened it and waited for the energetic puppy to arrive. I held it open as she ran into the backyard. When I couldn't see her anymore I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding her.

I found out a few days after I changed that I could find anyone anywhere at any time I wanted to. Then with a little more concentration I'd see the route they took to get to the spot they were at and I'd see them and whoever they were with. I just had to have been around them for at least a minute or two.

She was on the edge of our property and I decided she would be safe outside so I closed the door and waited for people to finish getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later Bri, Alex, Ana, and I piled into my car. I lowered the top as we pulled out and went speeding off above 70 mph. After changing I found I had much better reflexes and could drive a car going above 90 mph with my eyes closed. I didn't just for the sake of my friends. I laughed as we left James and Stark in the dust. They decided to ride their new motorcycles.

We got to the school in less than two minutes. I parked the car and we joined the mob of people on their way to homeroom and their lockers. I went to mine and found that none other than the Elena Gilbert had the locker next to mine. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was pretty I guess but nothing extraordinary compared to the cold ones.

"Hi, I'm Kat. I'm new here." I stuck out my hand for her to shake as I finished.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elena."

"Do you know where Mr. Saltzman's first period history is?" I needed a way in, and she wasn't giving me much.

"Yeah I'll show you, we have the same class."

"Kay thanks." She closed her locker and we walked of to Ric's room.

"Are you related to those other group of new people? There are three sophomores, and four juniors. The guys are extremely gorgeous, and I suppose the girls are too. It's kind of weird, they live together and they are all together, together."

A guy I'm assuming Stefan Salvatore came up behind Elena and gave her a hug. He was cute; he had tousled bronze hair and dark eyes. I didn't hear a heartbeat from him.

"Kat this is Stefan, Stefan, Kat," Elena said to introduce us.

"Pleasure," I stuck out my hand and put a little bit more pressure on his than any normal human could. If he felt it I had no clue.

I left them standing outside Alaric's door and sat down in an available desk and listened into what excuse he was mumbling to Elena. He slipped off saying he had to talk to Damon. I went up to Alaric's desk.

"Ric, I need to follow them… may I go to the nurses' office Mr. Saltzman? I'm feeling a little sick," I said a little bit louder as Elena passed.

"Ok Katharina is it; I'll write you a pass."

He scribbled something on a small piece of paper while I grabbed my stuff.

"Do you need help finding it?" He nodded to the note he handed me.

"No I should be fine."

I walked out of the room and looked at the note.

**_Get Stark before you go after them, get weapons at my apartment as well, he knows where it is, and be safe._**

**_-A _**

I found Stark in my head, ditched my school stuff stood outside the class he was in. The phone rang inside the class and I heard Alaric speaking on the other end. The teacher he had told him that he was needed in the main office. He gathered his stuff and came out of the classroom.

"Stark come on. We're going after the Salvatore's. Ric said to get weapons from his apartment, let's go."

"No need, I stored enough wooden stakes in my locker to stop an army of vampires."

We went to his locker and loaded up on weapons. I grabbed a cuff that held two stakes that would inject my opponent when I punched them. He also had a vervain grenade. I stole the vervain grenade, and strapped on the cuff. I didn't grab munch but I just wanted a recon mission. I didn't want to take them out.

"You ready Kat?"

"Yeah let me find him." I rarely go into visions without someone watching my back. I have no way to tell what's happening when I'm somewhere else. Hopefully that will change in time.

"I think he's at their house. Damon is with him, well at least I think its Damon. Someone else is there too, He is pale looks sort of British. Blue eyes, curly hair. Has quite a temper."

"K you drive," he said as I came back from my vision.

"I'll get the car meet you up front." I darted off to get my car before he could say anything else.

The ride there was quiet; but I got us to the boarding house in under a minute.

"We aren't here to kill, we are here to see what they know," I said. "Lower your window so I can hear them better."

I took off the ring so my senses were back to their full capacity without any needed concentration.

"Klaus do you know what she might be?" I recognized Stefan's voice easily. I think he was talking about me.

"No Stefan, and as long as she doesn't get kill my doppelgänger it's not my problem." That was probably the weird looking British guy with the accent.

"Let's just kill her, problem solved she's dead. She can't do anything." The brother, Damon, probably said this.

"Lets make her feel welcome to Mystic Falls. Kill with kindness or whatever. We can ask questions and find answers," Stefan said.

"I'd rather just kill her," Damon said.

"Who are we killing may I ask?" A new voice said this one. The voice was missing an accent, but still made the speaker seem wise.

"Ahh, Elijah, way to walk in uninvited!" The guy with the accent said.

"No Klaus, I was actually invited. Besides you, I spent the most time out of a cardboard box without a dagger in my chest. I might know what this stranger is."

"Heartbeat, really strong and pale, very beautiful her name is Kat," Stefan said.

"Are you sure she isn't a vampire, or a werewolf?"

"She seemed perfectly normal to Elena, something just tells me she isn't a vampire or a werewolf," Stefan concluded.

"Well aren't we in a pickle?" Damon stated, "Maybe we should just kill her, no more questions about who she is, just a dead body."

"Let's invite her family over for dinner, get information, and maybe find out what she really is. Klaus, Elijah would you care to join us?" Stefan asked.

"I will join you. I am rather curious to know what she is." Elijah said.

"She probably isn't anything special at all brother. I bet you were just imagining it mate." Klaus said with his accent.

"Well I better get back to school. I've got dinner invites to handout."

I fishtailed the car and speeded back to school.


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like we have a dinner party to attend, too bad I don't eat. There will be one really old vampire at the party and both of the Salvatore's I don't think there will be any humans we have to skirt around."

We pulled into the parking lot and got to third period as it started. I didn't see Elena or Stefan in the class yet but I saw a short cold one from the coven we tracked here. I sat down in the desk next to hers.

"Hi I'm Kat!" When I spoke she seemed to snap out of a deep thought. She stuck out her hand for me to shake and shook hers in return.

"My name is Alice. I'm new here."

"Oh me too, my family moved here from New York City the small town is kind of odd now, I like it though. Where did you move from?"

"We lived in California for a few years. My adopted mom likes small towns."

"Cool." Stefan and another bloodsucker from Alice's coven walked in. Stefan and the cold one could be brothers. Both had the tousled bronze hair, and both looked like they stepped out of a teenage girls dreams. It's kind of funny though, Angela used her fake name, Stephenie Meyer, to write about the nearby vampire coven. However there was no Bella Swan that lived in Forks at any time.

"This is my brother Edward."

"Pleasure, I'm Kat." I said as I shook his hand.

"Edward."

"Hey Kat." I turned around to see Stefan settling into the desk next to mine. "My brother Damon and I were wondering if you and your family would like to join us for dinner."

"I'll see if we can."

The next four periods passed by in a blur. I saw Elena in another and just as Alaric said, Stefan was in each of my classes. I shared a few classes with Edward and Alice, the rest of their adopted siblings are one year above us except for two I've yet to meet. Lunch came around and I sat down in the quaint cafeteria filled with circular tables dotting the room.

A few minutes later Ana and Alex sat down at my table. Bri and James came in arguing about something and sat down. Ana handed me a water bottle.

"Kat, once the Cullen's and known vamps come in drink this."

"Why?"

"I want to see who can smell it and what they'll do. Also no one else will."

I figured out what was in the bottle pretty easily after that.

"How was recon for you people?" Stark asked as he sat down.

"Bonnie Bennett is definitely a witch, though she isn't as strong or practiced as me though," Ana said.

"Caroline Forbes is a vampire, her boyfriend Tyler was chased out of town by a guy named Klaus; or so I heard," Bri added.

"There is a vamp named Rebekah, she seems to be suspicious of the Cullen's," James said.

"I met Elena's little brother, he is so hot; but he is drooling over Bonnie. Good news is Mr. Delantrez started a project on mythology and the science behind it. Jeremy and I are partners," Alex said.

"Stark and I followed Stefan when he left first period, his brother Damon is a vamp. I heard Klaus; he has an amazing British accent by the way. Klaus has a brother named Elijah. Stark, Ana, and I are going to a dinner party tonight with them. Alex you arrange some way to work with Jeremy on your project. Bri try to befriend one of the Cullens. James do the same." I looked up and saw two of the older Cullen's walk in. They were gorgeous. One reminded me of a bear and the other was probably the prettiest cold one in their coven. I took a quick sip from the water bottle.

A second later I could see them looking for the source. They remained calm however, that alone says a lot about their restraint. The blood was sweet, it didn't taste woodsy so it was human.

"Oh and I met one of the Cullen's that wasn't in Angela's books. She might've joined the coven recently. She is as pretty as the rest of them golden eyes to match, along with cold hands. Her name is Evelyn, told me to call her Eve though. She seemed nice enough," Bri said.

"See if you can come to the Grill, I'll ask Jeremy and then we can hang out maybe play some pool," Alex said.

"Yeah I also encountered a new one, Aaron I think his name was. We decided it'd be nice to have some friends in town. I'll see if he can come as well," James said not wanting to be the weak link.

"Kay, good luck. Ana come with me I need to find Stefan and tell him who's coming." I waited for her to pick up her tray while I finished off the water bottle.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Stark, Ana and I are going to let you walk, or better yet, you just can't come, Ana and I can handle ourselves." I shouted. A moment later Stark came running down the stairs.

"How many weapons did you grab? Isn't this just another recon?" Ana asked guessing why Stark had taken so long.

"Yeah but unlike you two, I can neither match up to their strength nor watch them pretty much die because I'm a witch, I like my weapons," he said, "You guys have vervain in your system right?"

"I don't, I want to see if they can compel me, and if they can you guys keep me from doing anything stupid until Ana can break it, Come on we will be late even if I'm driving if you don't just get in."

Stark got in and they drove off.

"Why do we have to drive if they are our neighbors?"

"Stark they are a bunch of vamps, I know they can find out where we live if they want to, but, we can make them look, the car is for appearance anyways," Ana answered before I could tell him how stupid he was.

We pulled into the driveway and I parked the car. Before anyone got out I slide into the vision and looked for Sierra, I had James take her on a walk and I didn't quite trust him to keep her from running off. I slide out of the vision and got out of the car. Ana and Stark were just getting to the door when I caught up and knocked.

Stefan opened the door.

"Hey Kat, right on time," he said.

"Hi, this is my older sister Ana, and my older brother Stark. Our parents couldn't make it, they were called out of town tonight."

"Nice to meet you Ana, Stark, why don't you guys come in. My brother Damon will be down shortly I think," he said. We came to what I'm guessing was their living room. It was very old fashioned and suited the brothers nicely with the vintage red and browns. There was a knock at the door and a voice came from deeper inside the house.

"I got it Stefan."

Alaric and I'm guessing Damon walked into the room. Damon has piercing ice blue eyes with black hair. He was dashing, but not as handsome as Stefan in my opinion.

Damon spoke first "Ahh you must be the famous Kat. You should've heard Stefan earlier. He just wouldn't shut up."

"Guys this is my brother Damon, and Mr. Saltzman is his only friend. I don't know how much Damon pays him though so… Anyway this is Kat, Ana, and Stark."

Ric winked at me and said "Call me Ric; unless we are at school, then I'll have to give you detention."

"Oh yeah you're the history teacher, I'm sorry if Stark doesn't ever do his homework apparently, he has to go hunt down wizards or dragons in his spare time. He's sort of addicted to video games," Ana said taking her revenge on Stark.

"I'll pass him so I won't have another year to put up with him. Isn't Elijah coming?" Ric added on.

The doorbell rang and my phone went off. It was James.

"What James could this wait for some other time please?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm bringing Sierra home and Bri and I are going to hangout with some of the Cullen's, Eve and her boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever bye."

Damon walked into the room with I presume Elijah. Elijah reminded me of Jim Carrey only much cuter and he didn't have as long of a face. He also looked much younger. His hair was a medium brown and his eyes seemed to say that he was the most trustworthy person that you could ever meet in the deep brown that filled them.

Stefan introduced Elijah and My group of people while I watched him picking out the smallest details. Looking for weaknesses and strengths, he was very smart to be wearing a suit it did him justice. He looked Ana, Stark and I over as well.

Dinner passed in a blur, my ring never left my finger, and all was going well until I noticed the phase of the moon that was when my phone rang. I didn't hesitate when I saw James was the caller.

"Kat get Ana and Stark and you over here now, Bri phased in front of the Cullen's, they're fighting, get here now!"

He hung up and I got to work getting us out of here.

"Ana, Stark, they've made their move, we have to go. All nine of them, Bri and James are in the middle of it. We'll be strongly outnumbered, hopefully they are still alive when we get there let's go! Sorry guys have to go," I spoke fast not caring if I blew our cover. I was just about to turn and leave when Elijah caught my wrist and stopped me.

"What are you?" He spoke gently and was actually asking it as a question which may have been the only reason I really gave myself away. Looking back on it I think I would have had to tell them to get out of there. He was trying to compel me. But he didn't need to; I already decided not to lie to him and he couldn't compel me.

"Something you've never seen before," I answered and suddenly it was just us, the world around us faded away and all there was, was us. I realized then I might tell him anything. Then I realized how much nonfiction filled the pages of fictional love stories. I still think it's a bunch of bull though.

"Can I help?"


	7. Chapter 7

I take a deep breath and think over my options. If I bring Elijah he will probably learn about cold ones. But it will end up being a fight between nine cold ones against one cold one and two maybe three humans. We will stand next to no chance.

"Follow me, detain them, don't kill them, there's only one werewolf." The world snapped back into perspective then, and included everyone else. "Alaric are you coming? We can all fit in my car. I can't carry you all hurry up. Ana take my ring; I'll need my full abilities."

I'll bring the car around meet me up front. I ran out of the Salvatore's house and found my car as I found James and Bri in my head as well as their route. I pulled the car to the front of the house. As Stark, Bri, and Ric came out of the house. Elijah appeared in the passenger seat. Damon appeared at my driver's side window.

"Stefan and I will follow you. You might want our help."

"Good luck keeping up, I'm leaving now." They were in the car as I shifted the car back into drive. We drove to a hiking trail a mile or so outside of town, parked and got out. We went to the trunk of my car and I handed out lighters for in case we had to kill them. Damon and Stefan's car appeared as I finished handing them out. They got out as I started to speak.

"Stefan carry Ric, Elijah take Stark, I'll take Ana."

"What about me? I'm a big bad vampire," Damon whined.

"You can barely drive, I'm not putting my friend's lives in your hands. Follow me try to keep up Stark Ric, you know the drill, don't let them see you."

I took off running in the woods not on the trail though. I was following the route Bri took knowing she'd be where the fight was. What I saw when I finally arrived wasn't pretty. Bri was there though. She hadn't phased back yet so she was still full wolf.

"Guys stand back. Ana cover me, make sure she doesn't freak, I'll check out her injuries." I moved closer slowly waiting for her to jump up and attack, I listened for her heartbeat and heard it still going, dangerously slow for her though. Then I noticed the bite mark on her neck. The mark was oozing foamish stuff, probably the venom from the cold one that bit her. I immediately rushed to her side.

"I'll make her phase back, but you'll need to hold her down if she was bitten and still alive, it'll hurt," Ana said when she saw the mark.

"What happened? Oh my god, is that Bri?" Stark said, he and Elijah just arrived.

"Yes, stand back." I went and held Bri down, careful to avoid the bite. "Whenever you're ready. She won't change, will she? I barely got through that, she hates them more than I did, she won't be able to deal with it."

"I know, calm down I'm starting now."

Bri's heartbeat got really slow for a moment, then it spend up and her body started to convulse like it did when she phased. Then she tried to fight it, she was much weaker than usual, the process took about a minute. Once it was over Bri lay there breathing shallow short breaths with long gaps in between them. Her heartbeat was almost nonexistent.

"Kat, take Stark and Elijah with you and find James and Alex, get James first. Go!" Ana shouted, "Find me later!"

I grabbed Stark while finding James, what I saw nearly took my breath away; too bad I'm already dead.

"Come on Stark, Elijah, try to keep up."

I took off running barely aware of Stark. We came to what I assume the blood suckers were using as a house. I set Stark down as soon as I reached the porch of their house/mansion. I rapped on the door knowing they knew we were here. Edward opened the door.

"Where is James?" I said without any introduction. "I know you have him here and you should know I will ripe your pretty little house down by myself if you don't take me to him. You should also know that my dear friends Elijah and Stark haven't killed a vamp in a while and will kill nine tonight if things don't go how I want them to."

"He is in here; Carlisle's taking care of him."

I saw James lying on their kitchen table; Carlisle was working over his body. Injecting his venom wherever he could.

"Yo, Dr Fang, you might not want to do that. I know your secret, if it goes out, why I know some Italians that really want your coven gone, and plenty of friends in high places that can make sure word spreads fast. We wouldn't want that, would we?" I spoke calmly and kept my thoughts in check, I knew Edward could read minds thanks to Angela's Twilight Saga.

Carlisle stopped and I noticed three more vamps appear behind him, all dudes. There was a knock at the door, Edward left, when I heard Stefan and Damon I ran to the door, and saw them shove a stake in his heart, I stifled a laugh.

"Well I guess there will be a fight tonight; he was the only one I was worried about. Let's go," I said.

"No, Ana was able to revive Bri, Alaric is with them, and she sent us to stop you from getting James."

The exchange took longer than it should have the three vamps that entered the kitchen earlier appeared behind me and my head wasn't attached to my body anymore. Stark appeared and connected my head to my body. I waited a second and then they were back with a torch.

The fight waged around me, the fire was burning me, taking my life ever so slowly. I think the Cullen's ran, I don't know for sure, but then Elijah was right there and I wasn't on fire. He shoved his wrist to my mouth and I tried to pull away knowing what he was trying to do, but I was so sleepy. He finally won the fight to give me his blood, and then I passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in a bed I didn't recognize, and I got out immediately. First I noticed my clothes; thankfully they were the same one I went to the Cullen's in. Faux brown leather jacket, green tee shirt, and jeans, however I was missing my boots and my ring was still gone my clothes were also burnt to a crisp.

The room I was in was very beautiful. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale. I saw a mirror and went over to it.

I looked like I was wearing my ring only I wasn't as pale. My eyes were still a vivid emerald green and my hair was just as perfect. Then I noticed blood on my clothes. It was around the collar of my jacket or at least what was left of it. The strangest thing was, there was dried blood on my neck, like all of the blood was mine. But cold ones don't bleed.

I searched my pockets for my phone only to find it wasn't there, so naturally I headed for the window. If you wake up in an unfamiliar place, don't ever take the expected escape route, besides I could survive a jump off an airplane, two or three stories is nothing.

I opened the window in a way that it would never be able to close again. I didn't break the glass; instead I broke the frame, and it made much less noise. I quickly jumped out and hit the ground running. I searched for Ana and went to the house.

I got there a minute later; I went to the fridge in the basement before I found anybody else though. I grabbed a bag of blood and drained it I went to change clothes, and then I went to the kitchen to find Ana.

"Hey what happened? I woke up in some room. Without my ring and yet I look like I have it on. Is Bri okay? Where is Alex? What about the coven?"

"Kat you're alive! Bri is okay, I was able to heal her, they are at school, so is everyone else, I just didn't feel it today. You've been gone a week. Where were you? We thought you were dead. Stark saw you on fire and then Stefan was getting him out of there. Where were you?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was on fire, then I wasn't. Elijah gave me his blood, and then I passed out and woke up in some room. I broke out and ran here. What happened to the coven?"

"Hmm, could you find your way back there?"

"Ana what is up with the Cullen's?"

"Edward is dead, so is Alice. The rest of them left except for the two that weren't in Angela's books. I should tell you about James… he sold us out. He wanted to be a vampire. He traded our secrets to become one. I don't know where he is though… don't find him and kill him… please. He was our friend."

"The key word is was. Besides five years ago when we all met and discovered all of this stuff; we made a deal that said if we ever sold each other out to the bloodsuckers whoever was still alive kills whoever sold the group out. I have to hold up our end of the deal. I'm going to school to talk to Ric. Can I have my ring?"

She handed me the ring and I slid it on my finger as I went to my car. James knew I'd come after him sooner or later. He also knew he couldn't hide and that I will never give up the hunt. Sooner or later he will have to fight me, and he knows it'll be a very gruesome fight.


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled in to the parking lot and walked to my locker to grab my school stuff. Then I walked to third period and sat down in an open desk in the back. I started doodling to calm down, I was barely containing my anger. I don't know how I wasn't searching for James. I rarely forgive, and I always get my revenge.

A blonde sat down in the desk next to mine. I didn't pick my head up, but I did listen for a heartbeat. When I couldn't pinpoint one coming from her I looked up to see who it was.

It was one of the other vampires. Not a cold one. She was pretty. She reminded me of Barbie.

"If you wanted to leave you could have used the door you know."

She also has an accent like Klaus's.

"Doors are too easy, I don't believe we've met and if you know anything about where I've been the past week please tell me."

"I'm Rebekah and your Kat, the girl my brother is in love with, very touching. Apparently you and Elijah were in quite a fight and you were practically dead. He gave you his blood you passed out, he brought you to our house where you were passed out for a week."

"What else do you know about the fight?"

"You should be lucky that I told you where you were. You should be lucky that I'm even talking to you."

"Oh Rebekah, you want the same thing I want, information. You couldn't get it from my friends. So you'll try to get it from me. The thing is you are the first person I've talked to today besides my friend, and you gave me a whole lot more information than I'd ever expect to get from one person without any mind tricks."

She started to stare me down then. Probably wanting to try out her compulsion.

"Oh and I'm not on vervain, but I can't be compelled, so if you're done giving me information. I've got someone to find, and places to be. See ya." I winked and walked out of the room.

I searched for Alex and went to Mr. Delantrez's room. I caught her eye through the window on the door and after a really shocked expression followed by an annoyed one I listened in. She whispered really quietly so no one around her could hear her but she said something along the lines of.

"Talk to you later, I can't miss this."

So then I went searching for Bri. She wasn't in town, actually she was pretty close to where James was last time I checked.

Suddenly Stark came running down the hall with a crossbow out. I moved in front of him and he ran into me.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He said as he started to get up his crossbow poised to shoot.

"Miss me? What happened when I was on fire what's the status on our people and why are you running?"

"Kat you're alive."

"Don't look so surprised."

"Well where should I start. You were on fire, the big Cullen appeared out of nowhere and almost crushed me. He would've if Stefan hadn't ripped his head off, after Stefan got me out of there, he dropped me off with Ana. Before he went back I told him to put all of the pieces in the fire pit they had in the back and to light it all on fire.

"You need to know this as well Kat. Bri died, that night. Ana couldn't save her."

"You are a very bad liar Stark. How much do you want to bet on that? I can't locate a dead person, supernatural or not they have to be a dead alive person. Their brain has to work. I'll bet she is hunting down James right now. After all she's the only one besides me who we all knew would keep that promise."

"Kat, please wait until lunch. Two more periods, only two, then you can follow her. After we've explained. Get back to class."

I flashed back into class and sat next to Rebekah. The teacher lectured about some subject I couldn't care less about. I walked out of the class and got a call from Stark. Stark didn't answer though.

"If you want to see your dear fiend Stark alive you'd better find your way back to where you were this morning. If you don't I'm spoiled so I get what I want. If I don't people start turning up dead. Are we clear?" Said the mysterious voice threateningly.

"Sorry I don't negotiate with strangers."

"I'm Klaus and you're Kat, introductions aside find your way back to that room by midnight tonight or the room's walls will be painted with your friend's blood."

The call ended when I was at my locker. I ditched my stuff and went to Stark's locker. Everyone was in class when I got there, sadly I had to walk normal person speed to keep up appearances. But no one was around when I busted open his locker. I loaded up on stakes and a few vervain grenades that he made and looked for him as I went to my car.


	10. Chapter 10

He was tied up in a chair. There was blood all around his collar. He was in a mansion. It was truly a beautiful house but it was too big and something told me one of the countless rooms in it was the one I woke up in earlier this morning.

I followed the path in my head that Stark's kidnapper took earlier. Once I was close enough I parked my car on the side of the road and ran to the yard. It was the same house/mansion I saw earlier. There were no open windows in the front of the house so I couldn't sneak in without breaking in.

I ended up walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. Klaus answered but he never saw me because I rushed inside. Soon he went back to whatever he was doing. I followed him unnoticed. He walked into the room I saw earlier and saw Stark. I put a finger up to my lips when he saw me. Thankfully he played along and acted like he never saw me.

"So when do you think your friend will show up? I called her about a minute ago," Klaus said in his accent, and I finally made the connection. He's the big bad hybrid original.

"I don't know she probably thinks you're bluffing, I mean anyone can just start screaming."

"Then maybe I'll go call her again. Oh and by the way, when you're trying to hide the fact that someone else is here don't act so hopeful." He turned and faced me. "Kat is it? Would you mind telling me why my dear brother is so interested in you?"

"I don't know I'm quite interesting." I moved to where Stark was and broke the chains holding him down and I saw the extent of his wounds. "Shoot I should've brought Ana. You got yourself in quite a mess Stark. I always told you, you weren't as good a fighter as you thought."

"No kidding," he mumbled feebly.

"Well not that this isn't fun but he kind of needs to stay there. I want information and I don't care how I get it or who I get it from."

"Well someone's grouchy. Is the big bad vampire used to getting his way?" I said with a smirk.

What he did next happened very fast, and I really hope Stark wouldn't need the use of the left side of his body for a while. Klaus destroyed it; all of his bones on his left side were crushed. As soon as he did that I slapped him, so hard I snapped his neck. But it only fazed him for a minute, and there was no way that I could move Stark with all the damage Klaus did to him.

"Ahh that was not very smart dear, ballsy but very, very, dumb. Anyways you might want to start answering my questions before our dear Stark breaks more bones. What are you?"

"Uhm 5'6" maybe, I'm pretty tall. What are you?" I asked as clueless as possible. I've been told I'm an amazing actress.

"A very annoyed vampire werewolf hybrid. I know that you aren't some random vampire. The fact that you just snapped my neck proved it. Now before Stark loses the ability to walk you'd better start talking."

"She's a different type of vampire, cold one. That's all the information you are going to get. Do your own research. Kat get Ana, and get me out of here," Stark said his voice was full of pain.

I bent down to try to pick him up and then Klaus was shoving me against a wall. His question was the one I know Stark thought he would ask next.

"How? Tik tok love hurry up, I can tear you apart piece by piece until I kill you."

"I wouldn't do that," it was a girl's voice but you couldn't see the source. The room we were in was suddenly swathed in darkness but somehow you could tell the lights were still on. Stark disappeared.

Then a girl appeared next to me. Klaus was already gone looking for her. She was pretty, definitely a cold one. She had light brown hair in small curls going down to her shoulders.

"Come on don't worry about Klaus. He thinks I'm upstairs on the other side of the house. Aaron has Stark. We'll meet him at my house."

"No he needs to see Ana. Get him to follow me I know where she is."

"How?"

"My business. Follow me." I found Ana and started running to our house. I'd grab my car later. I started searching for Ana and found her a second later in the house we were just at, Klaus's house.


	11. Chapter 11

I stopped immediately. I turned around and ran like the world was ending no one could catch up to me. I found the room that I was in earlier, the one with the now busted window and tore the door of its hinges.

I darted through the maze-like house and finally found where Ana was. There was no one else in the room and she wasn't tied down. She was deep in a spell. I could tell because she was mumbling a lot of nonsense, and she would've known I came in if she wasn't distracted.

"Oopsies you weren't supposed to know about that dear. But you should know that she is my new witch, as soon as she's done with this spell you can have her body back. She may be strong but no witch has been able to survive this spell if it's completed properly," said Klaus as he walked in behind me.

I pulled out one of the stakes from under my jacket sleeve. I shoved it into his shoulder taking him by surprise. Then the vervain grenade was in my hands.

"Hey Klausy! Come and get me." I took off to what I guess was the entry hall and pulled the clip.

When he appeared I shouted catch and threw it at him. He caught it just as it exploded. Then someone appeared out of nowhere and was holding me from behind.

I jabbed them with my elbow and then kicked them in their face while they tried to recover. I pulled another stake from my cuff and staked him. Then I realized I just staked Tyler Lockwood, but he wasn't dead I ran to get Ana while Klaus was recovering from the grenade. I got to her as she finished the spell.

I was just about to grab her so I could carry her out when another vamp appeared in front of me stopping me in my tracks


	12. Chapter 12

Kat you're alive Nicklaus said you were dead," It was Elijah. Suddenly he bent down and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away too confused to accept a hug from anyone.

Then someone came up behind me again. I performed a round house kick and almost took their head off. Then I saw it was Barbie Klaus.

"Sup Barbie Klaus, Elijah. Wish I could stay and chat but I've got a vampire to hunt down." I picked up Ana and darted out of the house before anyone could try to stop me. Someone was following us but I didn't know who. Then I tried to find Evelyn. She was following us but she was too far away for me to be able to know it was her, someone else was following me, if it came to a fight, I'd better hope it wasn't an original vampire.

I got to the house and set Ana down on her bed. About thirty seconds later there was a knock on my door. It was Evelyn and I presume Aaron with Stark, I led them inside and had them set Stark down on the couch. Ana either needed rest or was dead so I'd deal with her later Stark needed to be healed now. I ran down to the basement to the fridge across from the fridge my juice boxes were held in. I grabbed a small vial of vampire blood and went back to Stark.

"Stark I'm going to give you vamp blood and then hide you downstairs. It'll take about a day for it to get out of your system. I would have Ana heal you but she needs to rest.. Are you okay with the vamp blood or do you want to rough it until Ana is okay, it might take more than a day for her to recover."

"The blood…" he mumbled feebly. It was a miracle that he was still awake.

Before he could change his mind I poured the blood from the vial into his mouth and ran him downstairs to the cell in the basement.

Then I went to Ana's room to see if she was dead. She was lying still on her bed knocked out cold. I listened for her pulse and found one but hers was too weak. She told me that if she ever burned out I needed to check for a pulse and as long as there was one she was fine. She also told me there was a spell another witch could perform to pull her out of what she called 'hibernation.' I'd find the spell and a witch if she wasn't out by tomorrow.

I left her in her room and went down to talk to Evelyn and Aaron.

"Do you guys want a juice box?"

"No thank you," Evelyn answered.

"Well I'm Kat. I presume you were living with the Cullens?"

"You presume correctly. We just didn't particularly enjoy their lifestyle and we weren't going to move just because another vampire got territorial, I'm Aaron by the way."

"What he means to say is we aren't going to leave with the Cullens. I decided that we'd better introduce ourselves if we were ever going to get along with the locals. I'm Evelyn but please call me Eve, usually I can go into someone's mind and manipulate their thoughts. For some reason I can't get into your mind. This is Aaron, he can manipulate shadows, cover a room in darkness," Eve said.

"Wait Eve you could get into Klaus's mind? I wonder what kind of twisted thoughts were in there," I thought aloud.

"Yeah and you should also know that Elijah really likes you. I'll make you a deal if you let us stay, we will try to help you and I promise I won't pick through any of your minds."

"Kat, it would be fair, I mean you burned down the house we were living in. If you agree can we stay here?" Aaron added.

"I can't make that deal right now but I'll ask a few more people and if they accept it, you can stay here with us. I'll go ask a few people now and I'll find you when I have an answer, just a warning they'll probably want to think about it overnight."

They left and then I heard a scratching at the back door it was Sierra wanting to come inside.

"Hi puppy you stay with Ana ok." I said as I lifted her onto Ana's bed. Then I ran down and grabbed a juice box while I checked on Stark.

He was out cold so I left and ran to get my car and drove it back to school.


	13. Chapter 13

It's really hard to jump into a moving car when it's going 5 mph; it's even harder to jump into a moving car without using the door when the car is traveling at a low of 100 mph. Yet somehow Elijah did it in a way that made it look easy.

"Hello Elijah, if you needed a ride somewhere all you'd have to do is ask." I said without taking my eyes off the road.

"Kat… How are you? I'm sorry about my brother, his people skills aren't as polished."

"Yeah that's great, and I suppose you are the reason I'm alive?"

"I put out the fire. I gave you my blood once it was out. I believe you are part of the type of vampire I am now and part what you were before. Obviously you can't be compelled, as for strength I'm sure you could give Klaus a run for his money. However, Klaus cannot be killed, and you don't know if you can be killed. That's information we'd both like to know, I can help you obtain it if you want."

"And how would you do that?"

"I have a few witch friends that owe me a favor. If your friend Ana was in working condition or even guaranteed to be alive, I wouldn't be offering my help. How about I meet you at the fountain in town square tomorrow at noon? We can talk more tomorrow, have a good day."

Just like that he was gone. He didn't even open the door, just jumped. Elijah is awesome, I decided then. He is just plain awesome.

I got to the school and went to the cafeteria to meet Alex. Hopefully she didn't get kidnapped or anything since I last saw her. I skipped the lunch line and went to the table we sat at a week ago. Then I waited and listened to people. Lots of teenage babble, a decent amount was centered on the Miss Mystic Beauty Pageant. Finally Alex got to our table.

"Okay so, how is school?" I began with the easy stuff.

"Not too bad. Stark wasn't in math, do you know where he was?"

"He got kidnapped by Klaus. I rescued him. Ana performed a very draining spell for him; she is out cold and has no use for us. If she isn't somewhat normal by tomorrow we have to find a witch to revive her."

"Kay, what are you going to do about James? I know that you can't just leave him. It is something you'd never do… when we made that deal. Ana and I knew that we couldn't follow through on that…that the memories together wouldn't us. Bri is after him if you haven't noticed yet. She doesn't know that you are alive. She went after him knowing that's what you'd do."

"Well, there is a day until I have to do anything I'm going after him now. If you are going to stay here, bring Stark dinner. I gave him vampire blood and put him in the cell downstairs, so he was out of the way. He's healed by now, but it'll be in his system until tomorrow. Oh I almost forgot two of the cold ones in the Cullen's clan would like to stay in MysticFalls and help us out. Do you agree to this alliance?"

"Who? What is your opinion on it?"

"Evelyn and Aaron. I think it would be nice to have them on our team. Their gifts are scary."

"I guess I agree. I'm going to come with you and track down James too."

"Kay, I'm going to go talk to Alaric. I'll find you when I'm done."

I went to Alaric's room and sat on his desk. Then I texted him and told him I needed to talk to him. Only then did I look for him. He was talking to Stefan and Damon on the school grounds. I sighed and left, while searching for Eve. I found her in my head at the same time I found Alex. I stole her from Jeremy maybe and we walked to the car. I drove at my usual speed to town square where I saw Eve earlier.

"Yo Eve!" I called from my car. She appeared at the window of my car a second later.

"Are Aaron and I allowed to stay?" She asks excitedly.

"We have one more test for you. Alex and I are on an assassination mission. If you help us you are on the team."

"Cool who are we killing?" Aaron asked as he appeared behind Eve.

"Have you guys met James, Carlisle turned him the day I caught fire? He sold us out and we made a deal a while ago that said we would kill anyone that sold the rest of the group out to vampires on purpose. I'm simply keeping my promise."

"Kay I'll ride in back with Aaron. I like your car." Eve said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I waited as they got into the car. Then I sped out of Mystic Falls and headed north toward James.


	14. Chapter 14

While I was dealing with Klaus James headed to New York, central New York. Even more specifically Camillus, New York. Where I lived before vampires had a turf war. Where I lived before I knew that vampires existed, before my life changed forever.

When I left almost ten years ago the town was leveled. Cold ones had the fight of the year leveling plenty of houses, killing many. Camillus isn't that small, Bri, Alex, Stark, and I were the only survivors. After the fight which lasted about a week, we found each other and stuck together, we were all 6 or 7. I survived the fight because of Alaric. I was there where the fight began; my family was some of the first to die. Alaric tried to evacuate everyone. I remembered being carried over his shoulder to safety. Watching the building my family and I were in collapse. I went through something a seven year old never should have gone through.

Bri, Alex, and Stark put it behind them easier than I did. But that didn't mean a trip like this wouldn't damage their moral. No wonder James decided to go there. I suddenly regretted bringing Alex. She could definitely tell because she asked.

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

"You know where. I'm glad we didn't bring Stark. Eve or Aaron can you drive. I need to search for people and I'd have to slow down if I really look. We need to keep up this speed if we are going to get to Camillus today."

"Yeah, I'll drive. I can drive faster than this anyways," Aaron bragged.

"She only drives this slow to preserve my sanity. Anyways you two can switch at the next rest stop. I need to get something to eat, and I mean human food, no blood," Alex said.

I pulled into the rest stop and Alex and Eve got out. I switched spots with Aaron and put the top up. Then I searched for Bri. She was nowhere near New York; in fact she was still in Virginia, miles behind us. I focused in on her specifically and found she wasn't injured or dead, just frozen.

When Alex and Eve got back a minute later Aaron took off faster than I normally do with people in the car.

"Guys I think Bri is paralyzed. So we can't count on her to help us. I'm going to look for James."

I was so deep in the vision I almost missed their conversation. Alex wasn't hungry; she just needed to make a call. She was going to call the Salvatore's. She thought we needed help. But Eve had her call the Salvatore's to get a hold of Elijah. Apparently we needed his help. Then I found him and the rest of their conversation faded as I found him.

We were close enough to James for me to be able to actually see him. He wasn't driving a car but on foot and he was almost to Camillus. You could see spots of ruble here and there. He slowed down as he crossed the town line. He finally stopped in front of the old town hall and police headquarters, and waited until someone came and met him. The person he met was wearing an officer's uniform.

He looked like the stereotypical good police officer. He looked familiar though. Then I remembered, he and Alaric worked together when I lived with Alaric. He was in the same group of vampire hunters. I think he was James's mentor. The realization snapped me back to reality and I saw we were passing the Pennsylvania/New York border. In less than an hour we would be fighting James.


	15. Chapter 15

"Eve can you get me a juice box from the glove compartment in front of you. We will be there soon; I don't care if I'm invincible. This place will tear me down more than anyone else can."

She handed me a blood bag and I took little sips from it as we came into the torn down town. No one was around everyone in the Onondaga area fled they blamed the destruction on some form of radiation.

We stopped at an old intersection before we crossed the town line and got out. As Alex got out I turned and grabbed a pair of handcuffs I kept under the driver's seat and hooked one around the back of the driver's seat and one on her wrist.

"I have no doubt you can handle yourself in a fight against James but now he's a vampire. If you got distracted by the scenery he'd be able to kill you even if he hesitates. I won't be able to fight him keep my head about the scenery as well as look for any surprise guests at the same time. Do me a favor as your friend and stay here. I promise I'll be back a.s.a.p," I spoke before she could utter a single complaint.

"Come on you'll need me," she started before I could cut her off.

"Yeah I'll need one of my few friends to stay safe. We can go on a tour later, I promise. Come on!"

Aaron Eve and I speed off before she could try to complain again. She'd pick the lock soon enough, but the town was still far enough away to keep her from getting anywhere near the fight before it was over.

We were cutting through old neighborhoods to get to the old town hall when I found out how close we were to my old house. I skidded to a stop and turned to the neighborhood on my right. I could see the park I used to hang out in with a few of the people in my neighborhood. The sings were still hanging but the chains were rusted and looked like they were about to break. The pavilion was a big pile of rubble, as were most of the houses nearby.

I walked to the tree I used to climb and put a hand on its trunk. It was bigger than it was ten years ago and it was probably the only thing in the park that didn't have drastic changes. I stood there for a moment just taking everything in, and then I tried to compose myself.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the person come up behind me until they put their hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. It was Elijah. He put his arms around me and held me there for a minute until I stopped crying. He held me at arms length and looked me over.

"Don't cry, save that for some other time; don't let James see that he can break you. Come on Eve and Aaron are waiting."

I turned and took one more look at the park and looked into the woods were there used to be a path leading to my old backyard. I took a deep breath and joined Elijah, Eve and Aaron on the road we traveled before I stopped. To distract myself I looked for James finding where he was exactly and seeing if he was with anyone.

We finally were standing outside the old municipal building which was still a big pile of rubble but it was only crumbling in some parts.

"Yo James! Stark is dead and it is all your fault. Ana is still knocked out cold and Alex is barely holding on. But on the bright side I survived in one piece. However you probably won't." I shouted hiding the lies knowing he couldn't prove me wrong. "Eve can you make him come out here?"

"My pleasure." I tracked his whereabouts as he came out and when he was close enough to a window picked up a small rock and threw it at him. If I was still human the rock would be nowhere near him. The rock went through a window and hit him in the head. Then he launched himself out the window and the fight began. I met him as he hit the ground and kicked him in the jaw with a force strong enough to send him into the building and bring down the wall where he landed.

Then I was covered in shadows and noticed Aaron standing next to me with Eve and Elijah.

"Kat let Eve and I take care of James. We can handle him, keep an eye on the area so there aren't any surprises."

Just then I heard a gut wrenching scream from James. I turned and saw him fall out of the building I just kicked him into. He looked like he was being possessed. I turned to Eve.

"That you?" I her asked nodding to James. "You've been holding out on us. Tell me when you need a lighter, I'll keep and eye on the area. Elijah watch my back."

She nodded and I sat down and searched the area for people. I noticed five people in the old municipal building; Stark's mentor was there as well as James's. There were two people I didn't recognize and then there was Norrie. She was practically the most famous vampire hunter ever. I've only seen her once or twice in person.

"Lighter!" Aaron shouted bringing me back to reality.

"Reassemble him! Quick!" It took a second for them to grasp what I was saying and a minute for James to be able to stand. As soon as he was able I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against a nearby building denting the wall but not knocking it down.

"Why is Norrie here? Why did you betray us and why didn't you stick around to explain?" I shouted at him as I held him against the building.

"It hurts being the odd man out doesn't it? Of course you wouldn't know the feeling of it you were always the pride and joy of the program," He said with more venom than I ever heard from him.

"You will answer my questions now before I filet you like a fish. I will win this fight James. No one can bring me down now; fate is a bitch and your destiny is even worse."

"Norrie and everyone else are here because they are going to take you out. When they found out you became a cold one they thought you might become soft and turn on us. I went to the Cullen's because I wouldn't win a fight against them if I came as a human, I couldn't beat them so they took me hostage knowing eventually you would come for me. I became a vampire to try to save you Kat. I love you, always have," he said in a whirlwind, while I just stood there confused.

"Kat, you compelled him," Elijah said somewhat relieving my confusion after he snapped James's neck and tore him to shreds. Then he lit all of the pieces on fire and we watched the smoke rise.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry people, I'm not really feeling this story anymore, I might start a different TVD fanfic but I'm putting a stop to this one, maybe i'll add on later but...

~Khalko13


End file.
